1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an operation control method, and a storage medium storing therein an operation control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch panels are widely used in order to allow an intuitive operation and to realize a compact electronic device that does not include a device requiring a physically large area such as a keyboard. In an electronic device that includes a touch panel, a specific process is assigned to an operation such as a tap that is detected by the touch panel (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-164794). In addition, there are also electronic book viewers each displaying buttons on a touch panel and changing a display based on the operation of the buttons (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-009014).
However, the operations that are detected by the touch panel are no more than several kinds such as a tap, a flick, and a sweep. Accordingly, conventional electronic devices that include a touch panel cannot provide users with various operation methods. In addition, in a case where an electronic device displays buttons on a touch panel and controls the display based on the operation of the buttons, a user needs to memorize the operation of each button, and it is difficult for the user to perform an intuitive operation. Furthermore, in a case where buttons are displayed on the touch panel, an image cannot be displayed in an area corresponding thereto, and accordingly, the display area decreases.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electronic device, an operation control method, and a storage medium storing therein an operation control program that provide a user with various operation methods.